Private Dancer
by Twicebitten
Summary: Bella Swan has danced since she got out of high school. She'll find her world changed when she gains another job, meets some good girlfriends and that bastard of a Vice Principal, Edward Cullen. AH.
1. Chapter 1

**Stephenie Meyer owns all thing Twilight.**

**

* * *

  
**

"The beautiful and talented Chastity!" J announced enthusiastically into the microphone. I shook off all of the pre show jitters and strutted out onto the stage. The crowd was actually pretty full for a Wednesday night. The lights dimmed and turned to a deep red as I entered the stage. I always said a silent prayer that I didn't fall in my four inch heels as I approached the pole. I laughed a little as the song began to play.

_**I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes  
And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo'  
Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy**_

This was always a crowd favorite. I began by pulling the belt of my red trench coat apart to more than a few cat calls and wolf whistles. In the beginning that distracted me but it was all part of the show now.

I slid the coat away from my body and threw it behind me on the floor. I dipped forward quickly and placed my palms flat against the floor while keeping my legs straight. I shook my ass a bit before placing a hand on my back and standing up again. I flipped my hair before, turning back to the crowd and squatting down. I placed both hands on my thighs and spread them as far as possible and ran a hand down my center before putting my ass back in the air.

Next came the bra. I always hated this part. I turned around while I unhooked my bra and threw it to the side. I danced with the music before turning around and revealing myself to the crowd. More whistles came on cue. I sighed at the length of the song but kept dancing.

I shimmed down and slid onto the floor advancing toward the crowd. Guys were ready with their bills. I thrust my pelvis forward as men put bills into my red thong and fish net tights. I winked in each of their directions making some add to the money pile growing in my panties.

I sighed thankfully as the song finally came to a close and quickly grabbed all the money and my discarded clothes- if you could call a bra and a thong that.

"That was hot, Bella" Angela said as I came offstage. I smiled and threw a wink at her before heading to my area of the dressing area. Girls ran around, mostly naked, while preparing to dance. I sighed, happy to be almost done for the night and changed into my outfit for the more private dances which were one on one with clients.

I exited quickly hoping to find someone to dance for and leave. I scanned the dark club and quickly locked eyes on a younger guy in the back. I always tried to dance for guys closer to my age then the usual fifty year old creepers that came through on a regular basis. I pulled at the fishnet material that covered my whole body as I approached him.

"Hey, you," I said with an innocent smile. Guys ate that shit up. I watched his Adams apple bob. I continued with that fake smile as I straddled myself over his lap. I began swaying to the song playing and ground myself into his dick. I heard him groan and I continued my routine. I did things I knew guys liked and would get them going faster and his breathing picked up in response. I knew his type. He probably never got any action and I could probably make him come with just this dance.

I continued for a couple more minutes before getting off of him, getting paid and heading back to the dressing area. I watched for a few moments as Angela danced then quickly pulled on a black t-shirt with the clubs name, Temptation, written on the front and my favorite blue sweatpants.

"I'm leaving, J," I yelled over the music to the small DJ booth my best friend occupied.

"Want me to walk you out?" he asked. I looked around for a minute before answering.

"I think I'm alright." There didn't seem to be any belligerent men tonight.

"Call me when you get home," he ordered. I laughed at his fatherly tone.

"Yes, Dad," I mocked before turning for the exit. I quickly, pretty much ran, to my car to avoid anyone I didn't want to run into and made the short drive back to my apartment.

I sighed happily as I flopped down onto my bed. I probably had about five minutes before J called me and freaked because I didn't call and tell him I got home safe so I found some pajamas and changed quickly. I hit two on my speed dial, send and waited.

"I got home," I said immediately. I'm pretty sure I heard him sigh.

"Good."

"It's pretty quite there," I observed. Usually when I called him after getting home I still heard music and people.

"Yeah, well if you can believe it our douche of a boss let me go early tonight," he laughed. "I'm sitting in my car right now."

"Don't you dare start that car," I demanded.

"I wouldn't dare, Bells," he answered soothingly. I let out a breath.

"Good," I said quietly.

"So," he said changing the subject. "When do you start that other job?" I knew he knew but he knew how excited I was and liked to hear me talk about it.

"Well I'm going tomorrow to see the school but I don't start until Thursday," I answered brightly. He laughed at my incredibly evident excitement. "I'm so excited. It took me long enough to get the damn degree."

I'd attended high school but got off track after and just recently finished college at the ripe age of twenty six.

"Now remind me again why you still have to dance?" J asked. I sighed.

"Because the starting salary is…decent but dancing will give me an extra boost with the bills."

"You know I could help you, Bells," J said disapprovingly. I shook my head, even though he couldn't see it.

"No, no, no," I said firmly. "I like my little apartment."

"You're too stubborn," he sighed. I laughed and changed the subject. We talked for half an hour before hanging I hung up and fell asleep.

The morning my new job started I was up before my alarm had the chance to go off. I was too freakin' excited. I loved to teach and be around kids. They were the best. The world hadn't gotten to them with her problems yet so they still enjoyed life. If for nothing else they were cute too.

I showered, ate and then proceeded to stare at my closet. I didn't have as many clothes as every girl would dream but I had a few favorite pieces. I grabbed one of the only pair of dress pants I had, making a note to go shopping, and long sleeved red shirt I added black flats, some mascara a headband grabbed my bag and was out of the door.

I walked into an empty Wilson Elementary School with a smile on my face. The halls were empty and had that newly cleaned smell that would only last five minutes after students got there. I walked the now familiar route to my classroom and pulled out the key to unlock the door. My smile only grew as I flicked on the light and set my bag down.

I had been there twenty minutes when _it _happened. I was stapling pictures to the cork board that five year olds might like when I heard someone coming down the hallway. I checked the clock to see that we still had forty five minutes until school started. I set the stapler down and stuck my head out into the door. At that exact moment my head collided with a brick wall.

"Shit!" I exclaimed loudly as I stumbled back. "What the fuck is your problem?" I heard a deep laugh that made me look up. My breath caught in my throat. The most fucking beautiful man ever made looked back at me with the sexiest green eyes.

"I'd say it's your colorful language," he laughed out. My hand flew to my moth immediately.

_Shit, I have to work on that._

"I'm so sorry," I said quietly already fearing for my job. I managed to screw things up and class hadn't even started yet.

"Let's start over," Green Eyes said. "I'm Edward Cullen, Vice Principal." He extended his hand toward me.

_Fuck. My. Life. _Of course he would be the Vice Principal. I realized that it had been a good five seconds since he had extended his hand and I grabbed it quickly and shook, rigorously.

"I'm Isabella Swan but everyone calls me Bella. Except for my best friend who calls me Bells but I don't really like that but he's earned the right putting up with me all these years," I laughed nervously at the end of all my rambling. I'm pretty sure right now he was questioning how I got this job.

_Why am I acting like such a pussy? _I mentally berated myself. I was never like this. I was confident and not some mumbling, rambling idiot. I looked into Edward eyes and waited for him to write me off and run.

"Nice to meet you, Isabella--" I cut him off.

"Bella," I corrected as I attempted to raise my hand only to realize they were still connected and I had been shaking this whole time.

_Oh, this poor man._

I dropped my hand quickly and blew out a breath.

"Nervous?" he questioned while the corners of his mouth twitched. I glared at him.

"Does it show?" He nodded.

"You'll be fine," he reassured me. "Five year olds are easy to please." I felt my face twist at his comment.

"Are you saying it doesn't take a lot to do my job?" The bastard laughed at me.

"No, not at all. It's just teaching five year olds isn't like, say, teaching sixteen year olds." Yep, just dig that hole deeper buddy. I rolled my eyes at him.

_Asshole._

"Well if you'll excuse me Mr. Cullen I have to finish setting up my classroom unless you had a monkey that would like to perhaps do it?" I asked with sarcasm dripping from my tone. Who was he to belittle my job? He wasn't even the full principle.

With that I turned on my heel and walked back to the other side of the room and got busy stapling again. I heard him walk down the hall. Half an hour and a couple dozen more four letter words later my room was done and my temper was back to normal.

I heard my phone beep and opened it to receive a text from my best friend.

_Good luck Bells!_

_-J_

I smiled as I read what he sent. It was only about seven forty five and he didn't wake up until at least noon every day. My heart swelled at the idea that he woke up early to send me that. I sent back a thank you and promised to call him after.

At seven fifty my first student arrived. A little boy with a bowl cut walked through the door proudly holding the straps of his Spiderman backpack. His parents followed quickly behind him. The father held a camera making me roll my eyes.

"Hey there," I said to the teary eyed mother. "I'm Miss Swan."

"I'm Joshua!" the five year old said, loudly, to me. I giggled at his enthusiasm.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Joshua. Are you ready for your first day of school?" He nodded so quickly I though his head would fall off. "Well put your backpack on the back of your chair and we'll get started soon."

Joshua starting settling himself in while I assured his parents he would be fine and ushered them out the door nicely. Within the next ten minutes all sixteen of my students had arrived and the room was starting to buzz with their voices. I envied how none of them knew each other before a couple of minutes ago but were talking like best friends now. I sat them down, passed out a coloring sheet and began the day.

By the end of the day I was exhausted. We'd had a lesson, snack time, played games, nap time, more get to know each other games and finally their parents had picked them up or they got on a bus. I flopped into my chair and pulled out my phone intending to call J but was interrupted by a loudspeaker announcement.

"Teachers, don't forget that we have a brief meeting today in the cafeteria," some woman droned on the other end. I sighed and forced myself out of the chair and to the cafeteria. I found a seat at the back of the group and sat down.

"Thanks guys," the Principal, Tyler Crowley, said from the platform in the room. "I hope everyone had a good first day. I'd like to point out some new faces to those of you who haven't met yet." I groaned internally. "So first up is…Alice Brandon."

A tiny woman, looking about my age stood and smoothed out her black pencil skirt.

"Hello, I'm Alice," she started like it was AA or some shit. "I like dogs and shopping." Everyone clapped quietly as she finished.

"Thank you Miss Brandon," Principal Crowley said. "Next is Rosalie Hale."

My jaw dropped as the next woman stood up. She too looked about my age, maybe a bit older with legs for days. I could tell even in her fitted pant suit. Her blonde hair curled around her porcelain face and perfect red lips. She would give Megan Fox a run for her money.

"I'm Rosalie," she said. Shit, now I might have to talk. "I'm not really new to teaching just this school." Everyone clapped for her as well.

"And lastly, Miss Isabella Swan." Everyone looked at me expectantly as I rose. I smiled sweetly at everyone and made to sit down, hoping to get away with that but of course I wouldn't. I was almost seated when I heard his smooth, deep voice.

"Please, Miss Swan, tell us about yourself." He smirked.

_That fucker._ I glared at him as I rose again. "I'm Bella and I love to teach." A fantastically generic answer. His stupid, sexy, smile disappeared quickly as I sat down. There was an awkward smattering of applause after I spoke. The principal cleared his throat.

"Um, thank you Miss Swan," he said before continuing with the rest of the meeting. It was over fairly quickly and we broke to have a bit of a meet and greet session.

"Hey, Bella," I heard a high voice say. I covered my mouth, having just stuck a cookie in it and smile down at the short woman from earlier.

"Hey," I said after swallowing.

"So what was that about?" she asked gesturing to Assward VP. I shrugged.

"What do you mean?" She eyed me curiously but dropped it moving on to another subject. By the end of twenty minutes Alice had declared us best friends, called Rosalie over to meet us and set up a "girl's night" at her place. She was a whirlwind and all Rosalie and I could do was agree.

I finally got back to my room and gathered my things together and headed out for my car. I made a quick call to J recapping the day and drove off. I had a couple hours to myself before I had to be at Temptation. I ate an apple while I packed a bag and before I knew it, it was time to go.

I made the quick drive to the club and headed for the back. I looked through my bag for one of my favorite outfits. It was a black see through corset with lace underwear to match. It didn't leave a lot to the imagination but I loved it nonetheless. I pulled a robe over myself and headed to the bar before men started to arrive.

"Hey, Seth!" I called over the already loud music. Seth turned and gave me a mega watt smile.

"Hey, Bella."

"What do you have for me tonight?" I asked, flirting a little. He was pretty damn cute

"I got a new one just for you," he winked before turning around, grabbing Vodka, White Rum and Bailey's Irish Cream. I watched as he poured the first two drinks in the glass then added several drops of Bailey's that seemed to float. I snorted.

"What the hell is that?" Seth smiled even brighter. "It looks like you jizzed in it."

"Well it's called Cum in a Hot tub." I laughed as I downed the shot. It was actually pretty good.

"Thanks Seth," I said over my shoulders as I walked away. Guys were starting to arrive now so I walked quickly towards the back.

"Bel- um, Chastity!" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned to find my best friend setting up his booth. I walked back over to him and he captured me in a tight hug. "Kill 'em tonight," he said with a wink as I walked away.

The night was fairly uneventful. I danced, stripped, danced again. Nothing new. I spent a great deal of time thinking what I could do with my students tomorrow.

_We could do a big craft tomorrow or maybe some more games. I need to learn all their names._

I was interrupted by a deep strained groan and someone grabbing my hips. I shot out of his grasp immediately and smirked as his hips shot into the air repeatedly seeking friction as he released himself.

"No touching," I reminded him before turning and going back to the dressing area. I caught J's eye and found him watching me and gave him a reassuring smile. I changed quickly and headed home.

I arrived quickly at my tiny one bedroom and sighed. I shot J a quick text and passed out before I could change.

Shit, I could already see how my life was going to be.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo, what do you think? I know I have a bunch of other stories but...whatever. I like this one.**

**Reviewers get their drink of choice from Seth.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**be warned. i overuse the word douche in this chapter. i can't help it. it's my favorite adjective.**

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

I groaned as my alarm went off. It was a month after I began my new job and I was still waking up wanting to blow up the clock. I was balancing both jobs fairly well and I had even made friends with Alice and Rose. Alice was a shopaholic and Rose could be a straight up bitch at times but we worked.

I dragged myself out of bed and headed for the shower. A good twenty minutes later and I finally stepped out of the shower only to discover that none of my "normal" undergarments were clean. All I had left were things that I stripped in.

Well fuck. I can all ready tell it's going to be a great day. I grabbed a red lace push up bra and a black lace thong and with a deep breath finished getting ready.

Once I got to school things got better. Alice and Rose always met in my room in the mornings to talk or relay crazy stories of their nights. The one Rose told this morning had me in hysterics.

"So there I am with my hands tied to the headboard when his damn mother walks in. Fucking thirty year old man lives with his parents still," she said shaking her head in disgust. Alice and I were laughing too hard to be able to feel any other emotions. We talked for a bit more before they had to get to their classrooms which weren't too far from my own. I ducked in to use the bathroom across the hall quickly knowing that I wouldn't really have another chance for a while and was surprised by what I saw when I came out.

Assward, VP was sitting in my chair flipping through my lesson plans looking hot as hell. I rolled my eyes as I stood in the doorway. I knew better than to get close to him. He always smelled so good it was a distraction from his attitude.

"Good morning Miss Swan," he said without even looking up at me. I rolled my eyes, again, before greeting him.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen," I forced out. He looked up at me with one of those panty dropping crooked smiles and I had to suppress a groan.

"I was just checking your lesson plans since you seemed to have forgotten to turn them in, again," he said smugly. I never remembered to do that shit.

"Shit," I breathed out quietly but apparently not quietly enough. Assward shook his head.

"Haven't we discussed that mouth of yours Miss Swan?" he asked with a smile as he walked over to the door. I could now appreciate him in all his glory. He wore a light blue button up shirt with the sleeves slightly rolled up and black dress pants. He looked fantastic in that simple outfit and I fleetingly wondered what he looked like under those clothes. I shook my head before I got caught eye fucking him.

"I don't-" but that was all I could get out before he raised a hand to stop me.

"Work," he stopped abruptly and when I met his gaze found him looking down at my top. On top of the push up bra I had a tight red long sleeved shirt. Normally my boobs didn't look so massive but this bra worked miracles. I placed my hand on my neck with a small smile, hiding my cleavage. He shook his head and continued. "On it," he said as he brushed past me in the doorway and began walking down the hall.

Bastard. That smug attitude and I'm-better-than-you air he carried around made me simultaneously hate him and hot for him. I took a deep breath before heading into my classroom to wait for my students and start the day.

The day ended just in time as I was exhausted again. There were no major incidents and only four children cried all day. I'd call that a pretty fucking good day.

Tonight was yet another night that I had to be at the club. I gathered my things and was about to be out the door when Alice appeared in my doorway.

"Bells, Rose and I are thinking about going out tonight, wanna come?" I tensed a bit before coming up with an answer. This wasn't the first time I had to make up an excuse as to why I couldn't go out most nights. I hated lying to them but what option did I have? I don't think they would take very well to

"_Oh sorry I can't go out tonight I have to take my clothes off for a bunch of horny old men and then grind up on someone's dick for a song or two."_

Somehow that excuse just didn't appeal to this part of my life. I gave a small smile and told her what I usually say to get out of this situation.

"Sorry, I can't Al. I have a date tonight." She smiled brightly and I knew what was coming next.

"Oooh, with who? Can I dress you?" She bounced on the spot. I laughed at her enthusiasm but hated that I had to lie.

"Oh, it's no one you know just some guy and I think we're just going to dinner, nothing special," I said as I locked my door. She pouted a bit and a pang of guilt shot across my heart.

It wasn't that I was ashamed of my second job per se. I know that most of the girls that I work with are single mothers, owe back rent or just need the cash to survive. There was no shame for me in dancing seeing as how it provided a good deal of the money I needed to live. The problem came when I had to tell other people that I danced. It's no secret that exotic dancing is a very well respected trade in today's world.

" Tomorrow night?" I asked as I started walking down the hall. She smiled brightly and that guilt just floated away.

I had a hell of a time waking up the next morning. Seth mixed me something called "a piece of ass" the night before and the amaretto coupled with the southern comfort in addition to a few other drinks left me feeling exactly like the name. I was already running a bit behind so I had to shower quickly and run to work.

"Morning Bells!" Alice's voice tinkled as I sat at my desk my head on my arms. I groaned a bit, my head still to tender for hurricane Alice. She seemed to sense that, probably because I flipped her off, and smiled apologetically. "Sorry," she said. "Looks like someone had fun on their date last night," she giggled. I grimaced/smiled feeling slightly guilty again. "We still on for tonight?" I nodded without lifting my head from my desk. "Great!" Just then Rose popped her head in.

"Hey guys. What time tonight?" I cleared my throat before lifting myself up.

"Uh, eight sound good?" They both nodded.

"Oh before I forget," Rose began too nonchalantly, "I hope you don't mind but I invited some guys to come out with us." Alice and I looked at each other warily.

"Who?" we both asked. Rose sighed before answering.

"Emmett." She said just barely audibly. Alice's hand flew to her mouth and I gasped.

"Emmett McCarty? Gym teacher Emmett?" I asked. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Yes, gym teacher Emmett. Got a problem with it?" She sounded fierce but I could've sworn I saw a slight blush to her face. I shook that thought off. Rosalie didn't blush.

"Fuck yes I have a problem with it," I answered her question. "He is king douche of the world." She grimaced a bit while Alice began laughing. "Seriously Rose, he has two earrings and he uses a Bluetooth constantly."

"I know. I know but there's something about him…" she let her sentence trail off as she got this dreamy look in her eyes. Alice's laughter eventually died down enough so that she could speak.

"That's fine with me. Just don't let his douchey ways ruin the evening," she called over her shoulder as she left the room. Rose sighed and I shook my head.

"It's fine with me too," I resigned. Only she had to like him, not me.

"Great!" she said, beaming. "Oh and he's bringing his best friend too."

"Well I'm not gonna be some third wheel to you and Alice," I pouted. Rose huffed.

"Fine then. Bring someone with you." I shrugged. I would ask Jasper to come and worst comes to worst I get to spend an evening with him. Rose and I settled some finer details before parting ways as the school day began.

The kids were absolutely exhausting today and between needing discipline and their questions I was wiped out. But I felt bad for flaking on my friends last night so I knew I had to go today. I got in a quick nap before I got ready. I curled my hair, put makeup on and got dressed. A pair of tight fighting jeans, a long tee, and a black vest seemed fitting for whatever we would do tonight.

Jasper rang my doorbell five minutes after I finished getting ready. I smiled wide as I hugged him. It really had been too long since we had some quality time together.

"Ready to go hot stuff?" he asked as I locked my apartment door. I balked at his ridiculous name.

"Let's go Jas," I answered as we left my apartment. We arrived before the others. I assumed Alice wouldn't step out the house looking anything but fabulous. We took a seat on a bench opposite the theater and waited.

"You said your friends are hot right?" Jasper asked. I furrowed my brow.

"And what if they're not?" I asked. "Are you leaving?" I knew him better than that so I knew he wasn't entirely serious but it was fun to mess with him.

"Of course not Bellsy but it will make the evening a bit more bearable." I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to a game on my phone. Bejeweled had gotten me through many a boring affairs.

Ten minutes later I heard, rather than saw my friends approach us. Alice's tinkling laughter preceded her as she turned the corner. She was wearing a tight pair of jeans and a sapphire top that make her black hair and skin look almost ethereal.

"Hot enough for you?" I asked a slack jawed Jasper before enveloping my friends in a hug. Rose was walking right along with Alice, although a full head taller than her clad in a mini skirt and a cute flowing top.

"Guys this is Jasper," I said motioning to him. Thankfully he'd managed ti close his mouth before flies staring moving in. "Jasper this is Alice and Rosalie."

"Hello ladies," he said pulling out his very slight southern accent. Usually he tried to hide it. That was unless he was trying to attract a woman. I had to keep myself from laughing as Alice's eyes grew a bit wider. She was eating it right up.

"Where are the guys?" I asked, wanting to see king douche and his most likely douche of a friend. Rose pointed over her shoulder and Emmett appeared around the corner, sans earrings and Bluetooth thank God. He laughed at something his friend said and I had to fight to urge to curse. Loudly. Right next to him was the one person who could make this night hell.

Assward, VP.

* * *

**i heart Assward, VP.**


End file.
